


Someone to Hold

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys in the Shower, Cuddling, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kazuichi just wants to be held overnight after his scares on the first full day on the Island, and he's willing to trade his body as payment.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 39





	Someone to Hold

"Hajime! Open up! Let me in!"

Blinking, he slowly sat up. Having been on the verge of sleep, he was not happy with the sudden intrusion. "Who is it?"

"Kazuichi!"

Hajime groaned; of course it was the neurotic mechanic. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night." He pushed the door open just an inch.

"You have to let me sleep with you tonight!" The man looked on the verge of true panic.

"Sleep with me?" Hajime frowned. "What does that mean?"

"The shadows in my room scare me every time I see them. I can't sleep alone! Please, let me share your bed. I'll even let you put it inside me as payment if you want!"

"Put it inside you? Why would I want that?" He might not be able to remember his Ultimate title, but he knew that he liked girls. Of that, he was certain beyond any doubt.

"Then just hold me."

"Fine." Since he could sense no danger, he let the man in, locking the door behind them. "Go take a shower, you're drenched in sweat."

The shower rooms all had glass walls, but at the press of button the glass clouded for privacy, so he had no concerns over seeing anything he didn't want to see.

At least, that was the plan; after thanking him, Kazuichi did go into the shower, closing the door behind him. But he neither locked the door nor activated the privacy shield.

Hajime averted his eyes; at first. But soon his eyes were drawn back by motion as the mechanic stripped down, and when their eyes met through the glass, he was winked at.

_ Is he gay? _ Hajime wondered as, clad only in his underwear, Kazuichi opened the door once more.  _ Is he going to apologize? _

"Haji! I don't wanna be alone so I'm going to leave the door open. I don't mind if you watch; it ain't like I need to take a shit."

"Wouldn't you rather be watched by a girl?" Hajime decided to carefully test the waters.

"I can't just go to Sonia like this; I'd be no better than the Ultimate Pervert Hanamura if I did that. And anyway, all I want is a little action tonight, and guys are just as good as girls for a little action, wouldn't you say?" Kazuichi pulled his underwear off, leaving him as bare as the day he was born as he started up the shower.

"I've never been with a guy, so I can't say."

"Missing out then." He soaped his hands, running them over his chest, not seductively, but with quick efficiency, like he was never allowed to linger too long in the shower.

"If you say so." He felt helpless to stop his eyes from following the path of those hands as they traced from his chest, to his stomach, down long legs, and back up to his cock. His long, pretty cock, resting on top of shaved balls. Actually, Kazuichi's entire lean body appeared completely hairless, except for his head. "Do you shave?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My body hair is all scraggly and unattractive, when it's even there at all, so I just look better shaved." He used a towel to wash his back, then hopped under the stream to rinse off before reaching for the shampoo. "So, never been with a guy? Is that because of a true lack of interest, or just because you never had a chance to experiment?"

Hajime swallowed hard. "I… don't know." He watched Kazuichi lather shampoo into his hair before his eyes were drawn south again by an unexpected stream of water running off of that pretty cock.

No, not off of; with a start he realized Kazuichi was casually pissing as he washed his hair. "There's a toilet you know."

"Do you know how much water is wasted with each flush? Peeing in the shower conserves that water. Besides, I love being watched; doesn't even matter who does the watching. I can flop my cock out in the middle of a crowd and pee no problem." Kazuichi laughed as he rinsed his hair out, quickly applying conditioner as his eyes traced down Hajime's body. "Heh, thought so."

"Huh?"

"Look down."

Hajime did, blushing hard as he saw that his pants were as tented as they could get. "What…?"

“He’s liking what you see.” He winked again, then ducked under the stream to give his hair a final rinse.

“So what if he is?” Hajime had no idea what to do, or why he was rock hard watching a dude shower.

“When was the last time you did it with anyone?” Turning the water off, he crossed the room to run a hand over the front of Hajime’s pants.

“It’s been a while.” Hajime groaned, not wanting to admit he had only done it once with a girlfriend in Junior High.

“So?” Bending forward, Kazuichi began to casually finger himself, using the conditioner as lube for lack of anything else slippery.

“What are you doing?”

“Making myself feel good. Not all guys can feel good up here, but I can. I love it, whether its a random cock, or a chick with a strap-on, I love anal. And I know you’d love being inside me. Just think of me as a skinny chick if that makes it easier for you.”

Hajime knew then that the battle was lost; he was past caring that Kazuichi was male; was past caring about anything but getting off.

Moving fast so that he couldn’t come to his senses and chicken out, he unzipped himself and pulled out his cock.

“Oh nice!”

“Thanks.” He was beyond embarrassment, although he knew that he had a nice cock; he was the exact size that the most Japanese women had listed as ideal in this one article he had read in a porno mag he’d borrowed from an older cousin.

He had no experience with anal, but he figured it couldn’t be that different from vaginal sex, just tighter, so as soon as Kazuichi removed his fingers, he lined himself up and pushed on in.

“Oh!” He could hear both pain and pleasure in Kazuichi’s voice, and stopped once he bottomed out.

“You okay?”

“Oh yeah, completely. Always hurts a bit at first, but it's already gone. You can move.” Kazuichi began to rock his hips.

Slowly, Hajime began to trust, uncertain at first what he was doing, then picking up speed as he gained confidence.

His assumption was both correct and incorrect; it was both like vaginal sex and completely different. The rhythm was the same, but the feel was different; it was softer somehow than a vagina. 

“Hey, Ichi? Can I cum inside you or should I pull out.”

“Cum inside me. I can take it.” Kazuichi straightened, changing the angle, and Hajime found himself going in deeper than he had before.

Gripping the mechanics hips hard, he went to town on him, loving the lewd sounds pouring from Kazuichi’s throat with each thrust that grazed over his prostate, though he never hit it straight on.

Not that Kazuichi minded; g-spot stimulation was overrated in his opinion. He was sensitive enough to get off without it anyway.

Sensing that Hajime had no intention of touching his cock, he began to jerk himself off, cumming twice before finally feeling the rush of heat that meant Hajime had creamed inside him, just like he wanted.

Pulling out, Hajime sighed. “Now I’m the one all sweaty and in need of a shower.

“I need to wash my ass out.” Turning the shower back on, he cleaned his ass while Hajime stripped, then grabbed a towel and went to crash on the bed, pulling on the spare pair of underpants he’d brought with him from his cabin, and settled down to watch Hajime shower off while he dried his hair as best he could.

“Scoot over.” Hajime yawned, pulling on a clean pair of underwear himself, before falling into bed, spooning himself around Kazuichi as he fell asleep.

* * *

  
  


He woke slowly, feeling very warm. “Hmm…”

“Good morning.”

“What!” His eyes snapped open, and hot pink hair filled his vision. Or was it magenta? He could never keep track of distinct shades of colors.

On the wall, the monitor sprang to life, but neither listened to Monokuma as he repeated the standard morning wake up call. Instead, they were fixated on Hajime’s hand, which was currently located down the front of Kazuichi’s shorts.

_ I’m touching that pretty cock of his… _ The idea aroused rather than repulsed him. “Hey, round two tonight?”

“If I don’t score with Sonia in the meantime, I’ll take you up on that! You only tasted the tip of the iceberg last night when it comes to two men in bed together. There’s lots more where that came from.”

“Good to know.” Savoring the sensation of holding a cock not his own for a moment longer, he slowly removed his hand. “Your clothes should be dry by now.”

“Right.” Kazuichi stretched as he stood, and Hajime noticed that while his body was lean with muscle, he was also slim enough to see his ribs, something he had been too preoccupied with to have noticed the night before.

Following the mechanic, he pulled his cock out and lazily pissed into the toilet, not looking at his new lover until a sharp hiss of breath told him he’d been spotted.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes.” Kazuichi leaned in and quickly kissed him, and at that moment Hajime decided that men weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
